


Min i uendelig tid

by Without your breath (Livreddare)



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, My First AO3 Post, Norsk | Norwegian, Post-Canon
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livreddare/pseuds/Without%20your%20breath
Summary: Even har ikke behøvd å tenke på dette så lenge....han vet at det er dette han vil. Han har visst det i fem år nå,helt siden Isak kom til han i skolegården på Nissen etter at alt hadde gått til helvete (trodde han),den første uka etter at de ble sammen.Han har visst det helt siden den gangen,og sikkert nok før den tid, at Isak var den han skulle være sammen med resten av livet. Fra det øyeblikket har det aldri vært noen annen.





	Min i uendelig tid

**Author's Note:**

> Jeg er langt fra noen forfatter, så dette er sikkert bare møl, Skriblerier på en kjedelig høstsøndag, fordi jeg savner dem så mye.... Min første (og siste?) fanfic.

Even har ikke behøvd å tenke på dette så lenge....han vet at det er dette han vil. Han har visst det i fem år nå,helt siden Isak kom til han i skolegården på Nissen etter at alt hadde gått til helvete (trodde han),den første uka etter at de ble sammen.

Han har visst det helt siden den gangen,og sikkert nok før den tid, at Isak var den han skulle være sammen med resten av livet. Fra det øyeblikket har det aldri vært noen annen.

Isak er hele hans verden. Det har han vært siden han først fikk øye på han da han var 19 og Isak var 17 og Even ikke klarte å slutte å tenke på han, til dagen i dag når de er 26 og 23 år (Snart 24, hilsen Isak Valtersen).

Så Even vet, han behøver ikke å tenke gjennom om det er dette han vil, men han å gruble litt over HVORDAN han skal gjøre det.  
Han har nemlig tenkt å fri til mannen i hans liv.

At Isak kommer til å si ja, er han temmelig sikker på også, og det er mulig at han også venter litt på at dette skal skje, der han presser øynene sammen og glaner på Even innimellom, som om han vet at Even pønsker på noe.

Isak spør ikke. De er åpne og ærlige mot hverandre, så han vet at han får vite det, uansett hva det nå er som gjør Even så distre og fjern....han får vite det når tiden er inne.  
Isak er den vakreste Even vet om, både på utsiden og innsiden. Om han var pen da han var 17 og Even først fikk øye på han, var det ingenting i mot det han er nå.  
De mørke grønne øynene, som ofte blir enda mørkere når han stirrer på Even med en lyst som bare Even får han til å føle, de lyse krøllene, kammet i en sideskill,som omkranser det perfekte ansiktet, den lille føflekken over de nydelige leppene, de mest kyssbare leppene i verden. Og alt dette er Even sitt. Og skal være det for resten av hans liv....om Isak sier ja, noe Even er ganske sikker på at han vil gjøre.

Isak er dramatisk, overdrevent dramatisk innimellom, men et stort frieri i all offentlighet hadde han hata som pesten.  
«Helst ingen stor oppmerksomhet mot min person, så lenge det ikke er bursdagen min....da bestemmer jeg alt», med vennlig hilsen Isak Valtersen, som til tross for sine snart 24 år, fortsatt var voldsomt barnslig innimellom.

Even elsker det.

Det er ikke en ting han ikke elsker med Isak. Selv om han ofte glemmer å legge ned doringen etter seg, etterlater seg tannkrem i vasken på badet, ikke for alt i verden gidder å lære å lage mat (spaghetti på boks og Grandis går helt fint å leve på), selv om han slenger boksere og sokker fra seg på soveromsgulvet og lar de ligge der i noen dager, selv om han ofte er dritsur tidlig på morgenen og krever kaffe og smeller med døra til badet for å demonstrere hvor mye han hater å stå opp tidlig.

Alt dette er Isak....Isak som også er det mest hjertegode, snille og tålmodige mennesket Even kjenner. Isak som har måttet tålt så mye i sitt korte liv. Hans Isak. Den store kjærligheten. Sokker på gulvet og tannkremrester i vasken kan man tåle når man har Isak i livet sitt, når man elsker han høyere enn noe annet og blir elsket tilbake av denne fantastiske gutten (Mannen!!!!, ref. Isak Valtersen).

Isak studerer veterinærmedisin, og har litt over ett år igjen før han er ferdig. Even jobber i Nrk etter å ha tatt bachelor i film og tv ved NISS. Han jobber bak kamera som han alltid har ønsket, men å filme Anne Lindmo , Dagsrevyen og Nytt på Nytt var ikke akkurat drømmen. Hjemme skrev han på sitt eget manus, en ungdomsserie som handlet om det å komme ut av skapet i ung alder,om det var som bifil,lesbisk,homse,pan,transperson o.l. .

En dramaserie.  
Også i ære til Mannen i hans liv.  
Deres egen kjærlighetshistorie var med i manuset også, bare litt kamuflert. Han håpet å få solgt den til Nrk når han var ferdig og fornøyd. Isaks ut av skapet-opplevelse hadde vært veldig smooth, og Isak er stolt over den han er i dag, men han hadde en indre kamp med å godta seg selv og en frykt over hva andre ville tenke om han, som er en del av manuset til Even, selvfølgelig også kamuflert slik at det ikke skal synes at det er Isaks historie.

De bor nå i en toroms leilighet i en blokk på Nordstrand og livet er på en måte perfekt. Så perfekt som det kunne bli, men Even ville «put a ring on it».

Problemet var hvordan han skulle gjøre det. Even med sin fantasifulle hjerne, klarte altså ikke å komme på noen bra måte å gjøre dette på.

«Du pønsker på noe, Even», sa Isak en dag da Even var veldig stille rundt middagsbordet. «Jeg vet at du pønsker på noe. Du vet godt at du kan fortelle meg alt, ikke sant?» Isak lukket øynene halvveis igjen og stirret intenst på mannen på den andre siden av bordet.  
«Har du føkka opp noe og ikke tør å fortelle meg det? Har du fått sparken eller no? Du er jo helt fjern»

Even ser forskrekket opp på Isak, litt perpleks og vet ikke helt hva han skal svare.

«Har du i det hele tatt hørt på det jeg har fortalt deg? Om katten som måtte ha keisersnitt fordi hun var for ung til å føde....føkkings uansvarlige katteeiere som ikke har hørt om kastrering!! Nå sitter de der med sju katter og har ikke peiling på hva de skal gjøre med dem alle»

Isak veiver med armene og er rimelig forbannet. Han er voldsomt glad i dyr.

«Kanskje vi kan ta til oss den ene kattungen når den er gammel nok, Even? Eller to?»

«Men kjære Isak, bby, vi kan ikke ta til oss alle dyrene du treffer og synes synd på. Det går ikke. Dessuten er jeg allergisk mot katt», svarer Even og er uendelig glad for at han får Isak til å tenke på noe annet enn hans egne grublerier en stund.

«Når ble du allergisk mot katter a, Even?! Elendig unnskyldning. Du har vel aldri vært allergisk?»

«Det klødde hvertfall voldsomt i øynene mine,og jeg nøys som faen da jeg var hjemme hos Unni Lindell og filma det intervjuet med henne», svarer Even. «Hun hadde en diger oransje katt som så ut som han ville drepe meg med bare blikket»

«Pøh! Du ble sikkert allergisk mot høysåta hun har av et hår, eller støvet på alle bøkene hun sikkert har stabla i hyllerekker hjemme. Kan du ikke bli med å hilse på kattungene en dag da, Even?? Bare så du får testa den såkalte allergien din. Eller er du redd katter?»

«Er vel ikke redd for katter», mumler Even mens han stirrer voldsomt på tallerkenen sin og pirker borti kjøttkakene med gaffelen.

Isak spruter ut i en høy latter.  
«Even, du er redd for katter...hvorfor vet jeg ikke det før nå? Høye mandige mannen min er redd for noe av det minste og mest uskyldige som finnes» Isak flirer fortsatt.

Evens hjerte svulmer og blir varmt av at Isak kaller han «mandige mannen SIN», og Even ER faktisk litt redd for katter, men ikke faen om han skal innrømme det. Katter er uberegnelige vesen som helt sikkert hadd klart å myrde han om de hadde planlagt det godt nok.

«Jeg skal bli med deg å se på disse kattungene da», går han med på etterhvert. «Men hvis jeg begynner å nyse eller få rennende øyne mens vi er der, så kan du bare glemme det. Du kommer til å møte haugevis med dyr gjennom livet, Isak, og du kan faktisk ikke drasse med deg alle det er ekstra synd på hjem.»  
Og de har faktisk hatt denne diskusjonen før, men da bodde de i en ett-roms, og det sier seg selv at man ikke kan ha voldsomt med dyr der.

«Vi får heller tenke på flere dyr etterhvert,når du er ferdig på skolen og vi får råd til større leilighet eller et hus», fortsetter han.

Men med dyr mener Even egentlig barn. Han har ikke snakka så mye med Isak om det, men Even har veldig lyst på barn med Isak....ikke sånn med han,men oppdra barn sammen med han, adoptere et par, eller få det til på et annet vis.

Isak skuler på Even og gliser det sjarmerende halvsmilet sitt, fornøyd med seg selv for å ha fått gjennom litt av vilja si angående kattungene.

Even elsker alt med denne gutten. (MANNEN, mind you. Hilsen Isak Valtersen).

Senere på kvelden, tett omslynget i senga, etter at de har fått hverandre til å komme et par ganger, og er halvsøvnige, spør Isak igjen om hva som surrer rundt i hjernen på Even for tia.

«Du får tidsnok vite det,bby» svarer Even.  
« Jeg har ikke føkka opp noe,jeg har ikke fått sparken, og du skal få vite det, men ikke akkurat nå, okey? Alt er bra. No worries, okey?»

«Okå», svarer Isak, glipper med øynene og kryper tettere inntil den nakne kroppen til kjæresten sin.

Isak stoler fullt og helt på Even, og har ikke de voldsomme sjalusiutbruddene som han hadde i starten på forholdet deres. Sier Even at alt er bra, er alt bra.

Even ligger våken en stund etter at Isak har sovna. Isak har snudd seg på magen, med den myke nesa pressa ut til siden av puta med et bein og en arm slengt over Even. Han ligger og lytter til den jevne pusten til Isak som avbrytes av ørsmå snork, mer som små poffelyder, og tenker at noe mer perfekt enn dette finnes ikke.

Men så var det hvordan han skulle spørre Isak om han ville bli hans for resten av livet.  
Han kunne snakke med Sana,men Yousef hadde fiksa verdens mest kjedelige frieri til henne. På en fancy restaurant med en ring i desserten. Han ville tross alt ikke at Isak skulle bite av seg tenna (de søte tennene med de små glippene i mellom. Even hadde hørt at folk med mellomrom mellom tennene var snille,noe som virkelig stemte med Isak).

Dessuten var det tross alt han selv som kjente Isak best. Sana og Yousef var de eneste i vennegjengen som var gift og hadde fridd og blitt fridd til, men det var veldig lite aktuelt å gjør det på samme måte som kompisen Yousef.

Han kunne spørre Eskild, men da ble det vel et frieri i glitterets tegn, og det var ikke noe for Isak.  
Magnus hadde vel insistert på å få være med under hele greia, så Magnus ble også fort droppa som rådgiver.  
Jonas, Isaks bestevenn, var det ingen vits i å spørre om råd. Jonas dreit i frierier og bryllup, så Eva kom sikkert aldri til å bli gift så lenge hun bodde sammen med Jonas. Kanskje det var derfor han bestemte seg for å snakke med Eva om dette,mye i sympati og mest fordi hun er en av Isaks eldste og beste venner.

Even:  
\- Hei, Eva. Kunne du ha hjulpet med med noe? Jeg trenger et råd ang. Isak. Har du tid til å treffes en formiddag denn uka? (Jeg har kveldsjobbing)

Eva:  
\- Trøbbel i paradis?

Even:  
\- Lol, nei.... vi har det helt perf. Skal fortelle deg det når vi treffes. Onsdag klokka 12 i Nrk-kantina? My treat!

Eva:  
\- Pjuh (til at dere har det bra!). Kan vi si onsdag kl. 11? Jeg har jobb kl. 15.

Even:  
\- Ja, 11 går fint for meg. Supert Eva. Gleder meg <3

 

Even hadde hatt flaks angående ringene. Han hadde sett en reklame på Insta med ringer der man kunne gravere inn navnene til hverandre og sette inn ørsmå steiner. Ikke noe fancy greier, og ikke dyre, men ingen av dem var opptatt av fancy og dyrt, så de var helt perfekte, og bestilt. Men istedet for fødselsteinene deres hadde Even bestilt steiner som matchet øyenfargen deres. Han skulle for alltid gå rundt med en ring med navnet Isak og en grønn stein i. Og Isak med navnet Even og en blå stein.

På onsdag får han melding fra Eva om at hun står utenfor Nrk på Marienlyst og venter på han. Even henter henne og de finner et bord i kantina. Eva er storøyd over alle kjendisene, en Even ser også at hun prøver å late som hun ikke er interressert.

«Eg har tenkt og grublet voldsomt på ka det e du behøver råd til, men eg tror du skal fri til Isak, ikkje sant?» sier Eva.

«Ja», mumler Even mens han rødmer (Rødmer faktisk, i en alder av 26 år!!) «Jeg har tenkt på det en stund, men jeg vet ikke hvordan. Det er der du kommer inn»

«Weeeeeee», Eva roper nesten av begeistring. «Skal lille Isaken vår gifte seg», nestenroper hun mens hun klapper i hendene.

«Jeg må jo spørre han først da, og så må han si ja», svarer Even tørt. «Og han er vel ikke så liten lenger.....»

Eva blunker lurt til han.

«Jeg har ringene med meg. Vil du se dem?»

Eva nikker og Even fisker opp en liten pose fra sekken sin. Og tar forsiktig ut ringene. Han er nervøs, kjempenervøs.

Men da han ser at Eva blir blank i øynene mens hun studerer ringene, skjønner han at han har gjort DET riktig hvertfall.

«De e perfekte» ,sier hun. «De e så dokker». Hun smiler ømt mot Even mens hun er tydelig rørt. Eva er fryktelig glad i Isak. «Isak kunne ikkje funnet noken bedre enn deg, Even. Du e så bra for han, og har vært det hele vegen»

Even ser ned i bordet og klumpen i halsen vokser. Han har blitt utrolig glad i vennene til Isak.

«Men koffor spør du meg?», lurer Eva på.

Even svarer ikke, bare rister svakt på hodet. Han vil ikke at hun skal vite grunnen. Eva er lykkelig med Jonas, men hvis han kjenner Jonas rett, blir det aldri noe bryllup på dem.

«Eg har tenkt litt Even, ettersom eg gjetta litt på ka du ville eg skulle hjelpe deg med. Du jobber jo i Nrk.....»

Og DER kommer Eva fram med det perfekte frieriet. Even blir så glad at han kysser henne hardt, på kinnet vel og merke.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Det er lørdagskveld.

Even sitter på sofaen med Isak i armkroken og en liten pose med to ringer i lomma.

Han er litt stressa og håper ikke Isak skal merke det på han.

De ser på tv. Nrk1. Straks er det Lindmo. Isak driter i Lindmo,men ser på sammen med Even, fordi Even er en av kameramennene, og fordi Isak alltid skyter fram brystet av stolthet og gliser hver gang navnet til Even er med i rulleteksten.

Isak gjesper seg gjennom programmet. De sitter med hver sin øl etter å spist Isaks yndlingsrett, tortillas, made by Even og Santa Maria. De er stappmette, lykkelige, litt søvnige etter en lang uke. Isak hadde sittet med skolearbeid i dag også. Og Even hadde vært på Nrk-huset og filmet noe greier.

De er slitne, men har det helt perfekt, med armene omkring hverandre, fortsatt veldig forelska etter snart 6 år sammen.  
Så sier Anne Lindmo noe, akkurat i det programmet runder av, som får Isak til å sperre øynene opp og se på Even,tv`en, Even, tv`en med øyne som tinntallerkner.

«Vi har en beskjed til Isak Valtersen. Hvis du ser på, så følg ekstra med på rulleteksten i dag. Jeg har hørt at du alltid følger med på den, fordi kjæresten din er en av de faste kameramennene, men i dag vil jeg, og alle i Nrk, at du følger ekstra nøye med.»

Even er livredd!!

Isak har spent hele kroppen, sitter framoverbøyd og niglor på tv`n mens rulleteksten starter, mens han blåholder den ene hånda til Even. Snart kommer han til å brekke noen bein i hånda til Even, så hardt holder han, men Even er for redd til å kjenne smerten.

Og der kommer det, rullende sakte over tv`n. Ikke like fort som resten av rulleteksten, og i en annen farge. Rulleteksten har skiftet farge. Den er nå grønn.

_«ISAK,KJÆRESTEN MIN, MANNEN I MITT LIV. JEG VIL GIFTE MEG MED DEG. VIL DU GIFTE DEG MED MEG? EVEN»_

Isak bråsnur seg og stirrer på Even, som om Even har fått to hoder. Og Even er fortsatt livredd. Nå har han vært for drøy, vært for mye Even.

Men når han ser på Isak igjen, har Isak tårer trillende nedover kinnet og øynene hans stråler. De vakre grønne øynene er som smaragder. Han smiler litt, men er helt alvorlig når han tar tak i Evens ansikt mellom hendene, bøyer seg framover og plasserer verdens ømmeste kyss på leppene hans.

«Ja!», hvisker Isak etter kysset.

Even fisker fram ringene fra lomma og tar fram ringen med sitt eget navn og setter den på ringfingeren på Isaks høyre hånd. Isak gråter litt fortsatt og ser på fingeren sin og smiler.

«Den er perfekt, Even. Jeg elsker deg!»

Even gir Isak sin ring, slik at Isak skal få sette den på hans finger.

«Nå er du stuck med meg, Isak Valtersen. Flaks at jeg elsker deg også»

«Even, du er, og vil alltid være den beste i livet mitt, så om jeg er stuck med deg i uendelig tid, så er det ikke det verste som kan skje», sier han med en ertende latter.

«Men tenk at du fridde på tv a, Even». Isak har nå latterkrampe, Isak ler med hele kroppen, før han kaster seg i fanget på Even, slenger armene rundt halsen og kysser han over hele ansiktet.

Even tar bildet av de sammenflettede fingrene deres etterpå, der ringene vises tydelig, og poster bildet på Instagram kontoen til Isak.

Tittelen på bildet ble «I uendelig tid».

Dagen etter, når Even går ned til nabokiosken for å kjøpe fersk frokost og dagens VG, er Instabildet med hendene deres på forsiden, med henvisining til frieriet på Lindmo.  
Even blir litt flau når han ser det, men også litt stolt. Og når han skal betale i kiosken sørger han for at ringen vises godt.

Nå har de et bryllup å planlegge.....  
Best å få med Vilde på de planene.....


End file.
